I'm not going to dye my hair!
by El Sombrerero Loco
Summary: ¡Esto debía ser una broma! Sus amigas estaban locas…habían dicho que necesitaba un cambio de estilo y ahora ¿querían que se tiñera el cabello? Ni muerta.


***Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Summary**: _¡Esto debía ser una broma! Sus amigas estaban locas…habían dicho que necesitaba un cambio de estilo y ahora ¿querían que se tiñera el cabello? Ni muerta. _

I'm not going to dye my hair!

La tarde anterior había sido más complicada de lo que había esperado. ¿Pero qué carajos? Si Inuyasha era el hombre más complicado del mundo. Se ponía celoso por cualquier cosa, por más pequeña que fuera-y eso que ella no era nada de él-y no la dejaba ir a su época.

Tal como había ocurrido aquella tarde.

Ella, como toda inocente-y estúpida-joven, había creído que él, por extraños azares del destino, le diría que sí. ¡Pero, no! Inuyasha había sido la persona más grosera del mundo en su cruel intento de negarle ver a su familia.

La situación se había reducido a: a) la petición. b) la negación. c) la discusión. Y finalmente con un fuerte y estruendoso ¡Oswari! Seguido de un fuerte golpe contra el suelo.

Y para colmo, al llegar a su casa no pudo encontrarse con mejor compañía: tres molestas-pero amigables-y chismosas chicas de su época, que eran sus amigas.

¡Bingo! Yuka, Eri y Ayumi.

Alguien allá arriba (si es que había alguien) debía de odiarla inmensamente. ¿Por qué mierda a ella le pasaban estas cosas?

En medio de una charla en su habitación, las tres jóvenes cuchichearon entre ellas por algunos momentos y luego la observaron extrañamente. Y por 'extrañamente' se refería a que parecían auténticas psicópatas.

Al final, le confesaron sus pensamientos: creían que necesitaba un cambio de estilo. ¿Y qué coño tenía de malo su estilo actual? A ella le gustaba. Claro, era su estilo… Pero, al haber estado hace 500 años en el pasado luchando contra demonios, recolectando fragmentos de una perla mágica y buscando pistas de un híbrido malvado llamado "Naraku" poco se había preocupado de aquellas cosas, y ahora le parecían irrelevantes.

Ya no era la misma joven de años atrás: sentía haber crecido, madurado.

Pero sus amigas no habían desistido, y en contra de su opinión, decidieron que debía no sólo hacer un cambio cualquiera, debía ser algo drástico. Tan drástico como teñirse el cabello.

Pero ella sentía ser muy joven para aquello-además de gustarle su color natural-pero sus amigas eran muy tercas, y no se rindieron hasta convencerla. En realidad, la amenazaron.

Se podía hacer milagros con un viejo video vergonzoso…mierda. La tenían a su merced.

Y ahora, debía vestirse y verlas en el centro comercial para, finalmente, ir a la peluquería. Genial, simplemente genial.

¿Y si inventaba una historia? El contagio de piojos… ¿sería válido? Quizás, pero le daba vergüenza decir tal cosa, ella era "limpia"-relativamente-y n quería que esa percepción de los demás sobre ella cambiara.

Suspiró, resignándose.

Al menos, podría elegir el color… ¿no?

**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**

Observó con horror el cartel con luces de neón posado frente a sus ojos.

Sí, habían ido a la peluquería. No fue tan grave como había pensado: una ancianita sonriente las había saludado, y finalmente fue su nieta-según dedujeron-quién se encargó de cambiarle el cabello.

Por suerte, sus amigas habían aceptado que sólo se hiciera unas cuantas mechas de color rojo.

Pero ahora se encontraban en un lugar muy apartado de la ciudad, en un local de tatuajes ilegal. ¡Tatuajes! Sus amigas habían enloquecido… Además, era ilegal…

-En este lugar no necesitaremos cédula de identidad o autorización de un adulto.-dijo Ayumi. Todas asintieron, sonrientes.

-¿Y quién se hará el tatuaje, eh?-preguntó nerviosa la azabache.- ¿Yuka, quizás…?

Pero lo único que consiguió fueron las miradas amenazantes y a la vez malvadas de sus tres amigas. Una gota le corrió por la sien, mientras se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

-Pues…nosotras teníamos pensado venir desde hace algún tiempo.-dijo Eri.-y ahora que no estás enferma, aprovechamos la oportunidad de venir contigo.-concluyó, mientras una sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro, de oreja a oreja.

La tomaron desprevenida, y entre todas la arrastraron dentro del local. Lo último que se escuchó fue un grito despavorido.

**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**

Se había teñido las partes rojas de su cabello azabaches: se veía horrible-para su gusto-además del hecho de que no quería oír los comentarios de sus amigos de la época antigua, más bien, los de Inuyasha.

Por otro lado, no se había podido salvar de aquel tatuaje.

Sin embargo, a la hora de elegir cuál sería el diseño, no pudo evitar pensar en cierto hanyô… se había tatuado el puto nombre de Inuyasha.

Pero, si lo mantenía en secreto, nada podría salir mal, ¿no?

Debió haberse negado a teñir su cabello.

**¿FIN?**

**Notas de Autora:**

Pues...mi sueño es teñirme el cabello de color rojo (*o* hermoso y sensual cabesho rojo) Y lo único que conseguí que dejaran que mi hiciera, fueron un par de mechitas (que fueron un fracaso al final) y de eso, me inspiré y nació esto. Ni pregunten cómo.

En fin, la cosa es que este fue el resultado.

También amaría hacerme un tatuaje, de ahí la idea. Así que, esto trata sobre mí (?) –implícitamente, claro está-. En fin…

¡Tengan un hermoso día y fin de semana!

**-El Sombrerero Loco**


End file.
